Isobutene is widely used for the production of a variety of industrially important products, such as butyl rubber for example. Isobutene has been produced commercially to date through the catalytic or steam cracking of fossil feedstocks, and the development of a commercially viable process for the manufacture of isobutene from a renewable source-based feedstock would accordingly be of great interest as fossil resources are depleted and/or become more costly to use—especially in consideration of increased demand for isobutene.
Previous to the referenced application, a hard-template method had been described for synthesizing ZnxZryOz mixed oxides for the direct and high yield conversion of ethanol (from the fermentation of carbohydrates from renewable source materials, including biomass) to isobutene, wherein ZnO was added to ZrO2 to selectively passivate zirconia's strong Lewis acidic sites and weaken Brönsted acidic sites while simultaneously introducing basicity. The objectives of the hard template method were to suppress ethanol dehydration and acetone polymerization, while enabling a surface basic site-catalyzed ethanol dehydrogenation to acetaldehyde, an acetaldehyde to acetone conversion via aldol-condensation/dehydrogenation, and a Brönsted and Lewis acidic/basic site-catalyzed acetone-to-isobutene reaction pathway.
High isobutene yields were in fact realized, but unfortunately, as later experienced by Mizuno et al. (Mizuno et al., “One—path and Selective Conversion of Ethanol to Propene on Scandium-modified Indium Oxide Catalysts”, Chem. Lett., vol. 41, pp. 892-894 (2012)) in their efforts to produce propylene from ethanol, it was found that further improvements in the catalyst's stability were needed.
The prior, related application concerns the discovery that these improvements could be realized without adding modifying metals and without a reduction in the initial high activity (100 percent ethanol conversion) that had been observed in these mixed oxide catalysts.